This is a request for support for the Tenth International Conference on Sarcoidosis and other Granulomatous Disorders to be held at The Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, September 17-22, 1984. The primary goal is to bring together a multidisciplinary group of basic and clinical scientists and clinicians. The topical area is at the intersection of the clinical assessment and management of granulomatous disease (with a special emphasis on sarcoidosis), the pathogenesis of granuloma formation, the fundamental mechanisms of lung injury and inflammation and its cellular and humoral mediation, and immunoregulation. International experts have agreed to participate and approximately 400 + attendees are anticipated. This will provide a unique opportunity for the exchange of relevant information at the cutting edge of the varied disciplines. This conference and the publication of its proceedings will prompt new thrusts in clinical and basic research.